The Remainder Of Time
by spirit1s
Summary: Terry comes to the mantion and finds Bruce depressed looking at the portrat, after a little digging he finds out why. He never got the chance to propose to Diana. He decides to fix that with the help of Static and Supes. SEE INSIDE. BatmanWonder Woman
1. PART I

This is a story that I wrote that follows my JLU/batman beyond/teen titans/legion/static shock/… you get the picture, line. I have brief intro to the characters and info on the setting and such posted on my profile. It will help to understand some of the plot of my stories so I suggest reading it.

THANKS! Enjoy! Ps if you have any ideas for the stories or suggestions etc… Please tell me I love hearing from you!

 \ /  \ / 

 \ /   \ /  

\/   \/\/   \/

\/ \/

Terry looked at Bruce. He was staring at the portrait again. He had been feeling all right after getting back from his valentines date with Dana, but this just seemed to depress him. He knew that when Bruce was like this there was a 50/50 chance he would talk, the other 50 was that he would bite his head off, still terry Mc Guinness walked forward, we wasn't about to be intimidated by an old man.

"Bruce what's wrong?" he looked over to terry, and terry noticed something that he knew had not been there before. "Bruce your wearing a wedding ring..."

Bruce looked at his hand," I bought it a long time a go, for Diana." Terry had distant memories of wonder woman from the time she had traveled forward in time. He had also seen her briefly at a justice league world leaders meeting, although this time she was on the world leaders side.

" Tell me." Terry demanded in a softish voice, he wasn't about to go all motherly on him. Terry was the only one that Bruce would occasionally take orders from.

"It was a long time ago…"

" Diana, I know this isn't the best time," said batman as he hoisted a woman servant of star sapphires over his shoulder and onto the grass. They and a few other leaguers were rather busy dealing with another of Star Sapphires, "women's rallies to defend the earth from the deceitful male populace." "But…"

"She turned around to face me and Star hit her in the back. She had 3rd degree burns. She had to be beamed to the med bay and couldn't leave for 5 months. If she wasn't wonder woman I don't think she would have lived. All my fears came back that night. It was only 2 years later that Tim was kidnapped."

For a moment terry saw the old Bruce Wayne, the one who had lived in the golden age of superheroes, had co founded the justice league, and who had lost his family in one of the greatest tragedies Terry would ever know.

He silently left knowing that Bruce wouldn't say anymore, he just needed to be left alone again. He went down to the cave and started up thee Batmobile. He needed to talk to someone who had known them both. He headed for the Metrotower.

Terry walked up and knocked on the meeting room door. Clark was most often seen there more than anywhere else, and since they got a Soul Power pinball machine, so was Static. The door slid open and Clark greeted him with his typical happy face. He may be to old to call a boy scout, but he still acted like it. Now he was more of a den mother.

Terry laughed inside thinking of superman as a den mother as he walked to the table.

" Terry what is it?" Asked Clark as they sat down.

" Its about Bruce and Diana." He replied.

" I see." Said Clark sitting down in his chair. Static leaned up against superman's chair.

"Its really a shame that we couldn't get the two of them together. Ritchie and I tried everything we could but nothing really worked. Diana didn't seem to mind but we had to stop when Batman started to get mad." Said Static.

Terry sat down next tom the "FLASH" chair. Wally West had painted his logo on this one and the one on the watchtower not long after the "almost disbanding" of the league. The new flash was slightly more down to earth than his counterpart, but he still had that same fun loving attitude, although that same attitude seemed to get him in trouble with his girlfriend a lot.

" So what happened, to Diana? I read the files but they don't say much why she left. She is still part of the league right?" Terry asked.

" Oh yeah, Diana is still in, but she cant do much with the queenly duties in the way." Said Static.

" It took her 5 months to recover from those burns. She was back in action for about a year when she got a message from Donna." Said Clark.

Terry had met Donna briefly at a teen titans reunion thing. He had never really been a member but Tim invited him. He spent most of the time with Starfire, Dick's girl friend trying to him and Bruce to make up. They still had a lot of work to do, but it was progressing.

" What was the message?" he asked getting back on track.

" Diana's mother fell ill. She was rather old for her age and she only had about 2 years left. Diana returned to be with her, and then became queen of Themiscara when her mother passed away. It seems that her mother left the island once and her immortality was reduced. Diana did occasionally business with the league, but her time was so occupied and she was getting older, that she decided to take a leave of absence."

Clack looked over to her chair. Although most of the senor leaguers were retired now, (although it was common knowledge that they were still out and about often.) they were all still considered part of the team. Terry looked down at his belt to a little compartment. He had also bought a ring for Dana, but he had to clear up a few things first.

"He was going to propose." Terry said downcast. They all seemed shocked, not from the realization that batman, terror of the night was going to settle down, but rather that he didn't. Clark was wide eyed. And static managed to get out a breathy " no way."

"He even kept the ring." Said terry, looking at them. Clarks solemn look faded away to one of stubbornness and almost anger. He sat up quickly in his chair, so much that he almost knocked static over, at that he started to march out of the room yelling.

" THAT'S IT, I KNOW HOW MUCH HE IS GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS, BUT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! HE HAS LIVED IN SELF PITY FOR TO LONG!" static ran up to him.

" You thinking what I think your thinking?" He asked in a rather childlike manner, it kind of reminded terry of the way he and Matt used to team up to play pranks on Wally. It was kind of had to do that now that Wally was in central city 24/7 now.

Static lead them to another room on the same hall as the conference room. And typed in his pass code. The door slid open as the walked inside.

" Dr. Hamilton made this back in the day and gear and I have been working on it a little here and there. Well mostly gear, I just hand him stuff and act as a battery." Said static proudly.

" It's a dimension portal, but it can also be used for time transport. I use it now and again to visit Kara." Said superman. Terry walked forward to the big metal loop.

" You can send me back in time?" He asked. Static replied.

"Yup, I've been working on this baby long enough to figure out how to work it. Just don't do anything other than block that shot at Diana. I fiddled with the time stream once and it nearly killed me." He said. "And my mom."

" You know Bruce is not going to like this." Terry said as the stood in front f the big circle that looked similar to a big bubble wand, except more mechanical and shiny.

Clark looked at him and gave him that "don't worry about it look."

" I've known Bruce for long, time, I know he isn't going to like this, but it's for his own good. Now its my turn to be the persistent one." Said Clark.

" So you in kid?" Asked Static as he griped the power input bars.

"What do you think?" said Terry sarcastically.

Static poured full power into the machine and he could see it warming up.

" I can hold'er for about 20 minutes, so hurry up kid." He said still pouring electricity into the generator.

" You got it." Said Terry.


	2. PART II

Terry jumped into the portal to be greeted by a mass of screaming pedestrians running the other way, one kid stopped to look at him, thinking that he was the original Batman then smiled an kept running. He crept up to the fight when he saw a few of the leaguers from the history files, he had met some of them personally through time trips and such, but most he had never seen before. He recognized Dr. Light, Creeper, (He knew quite a lot about him since he pertained to Bruce), and Green Lantern.

They were holding there own against Star Sapphire quite well, but there were so many of her flunkies everywhere and they were normal women that they couldn't hurt to badly.

Just then he saw Wonder Woman, she had been piled on by some flunkies and had just finished tying them up, when he saw Star behind her getting ready to blast. Impulsively he kicked his rocket boots on and aimed straight for Star. Just as she was about to fire he rammed into her and the blast hit an old office building.

She was unconscious but Wonder Woman wasn't.

"You, who are you, Dick?" She asked.

"_So she doesn't remember me after all."_ He thought.

"A friend. Ask Bruce later he can explain." Terry helped her up as they joined the others. With Star taken out the others seemed to lose confidence and GL quickly rounded them up.

Then as quickly as he arrived he vanished into thin air. Or rather he rocketed up through that hole in the office building and called to Static on his transmitter.

" I'm ready for pickup."

The portal opened and he casually walked through it, back to his own time.

" Diana is fine." He said to Static, Clark and Gear who had joined them. Luckily he had taken Virgil's advice as a kid, and had laid off the chili fries.

They normally wouldn't have remembered what had happened except the portal had a small field outside it that allowed people to retain their memories. According to Gear, there wasn't much point in makeing trips in time if the people running the device didn't remember to bring you back.

" I guess its time to head back to the cave kid." Said Static as the opened the door.

10 minutes later Terry was arriving at Wayne mansion. The strange thing was, he heard laughing inside. He ran in thinking that they were in the middle of some type of break-in, to find Bruce and a black haired 30ish year old woman talking, that is they were talking until he ran in lasers flashing.

"TERRY!" Yelled Bruce.

He could now see the perfectly unscarred Wonder Woman standing, half laughing next to him. She immediately smiled.

"Terry good to see you again." She said calmly and gave Terry a knowing look. He realized that she must have remembered, and he walked up to her.

" Nice to see you too. Been a long time since that mission huh?" She smiled. And he took the hint. Bruce still didn't know.

"Yeah, Sorry for interrupting old man, I gotta do some stupid algebra thing." Terry walked down the hall to the kitchen to "Do his homework" after leaving a mini microscopic bug on the wall, so He could hear them in the kitchen.

"Bruce, its so good to see you again." She said as she looked at him. He seemed to smile, but she knew it was his, "I'm hiding something really and I just don't want you to know" smile.

It seemed that all his emotions came with a trademark nowadays. She was surprised he didn't start saying blah, blah, blah, this is trademarked by, blah, blah, blah, you can tell if you look over there and you'll see the little .

"Bruce, its valentines day, and we haven't seen each other for almost 50 years." She said. Quietly she heard him muttering.

" 48 years, 3 months, 12 days, 18 minutes." This surprised Terry, but Diana didn't seem too surprised to hear it, it was Bruce after all.

" Diana I'm almost 100 years old, I'm old wrinkled and gray and I practically don't live anymore, the only thing keeping me alive is this god forsaken medication, and are you still saying you love me?" His cold stare did nothing to her. Instead it seemed as though she was breaking it.

"Bruce, how you looked never mattered to me, sure that chin of yours was a bonus, but you're still the Bruce I fell in love with. That I still love."

She could see him trying to hide his smirk. To Terry it seemed although he had changed quite a lot from the Bruce Wayne he had met time traviling, but now that he was with Diana that old side of him seemed to shine through. Quietly he snuck back into the hallway to observe.

" So you still love me even though I'm old, walk with a cane, if you can even call this walking, and twice as cynical as I ever was?" She replied, almost as though he was testing her, trying to break her spirit, but she knew better. She looked him in they eye.

"You once told me that we couldn't be together because I was a princess from an immortal race of female warriors, and you were a rich kid with issues, lots of issues, and I still loved you. Do you really think I would let one more issue get in my way?" She kissed him softly, as he close his eyes, remembering this same feeling from so long ago.

Then Terry could see something about her start to fade, and Bruce felt it immediately.

"DIANA!" He nearly screamed, wide eyed as he realized what she said. "You were a princess?!?"

He had been holding her close just like he used to when he suddenly, almost to suddenly for his old back, leaned back in the sofa and looked at her.

"Donna is on the throne now…" She said, but then she added quietly, almost whispering.

" And I asked the gods to remove my immortality." She finished. Bruce stared at her startled and almost mad, Terry had never seen him look like this before, like she had just walked in front of a laser aimed right at her.

"YOU, NO, YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED! Said something…" He trailed off. He knew the pains of growing old and she was too perfict to ever know them.

"Bruce, I wanted to do this a long time ago, and now we have one less issue, and I, WE are going to make it work this time." He looked at her in shock. He had almost forgotten how stubborn she could be.

"I married you for a reason, even if we never did have a proper wedding, that doesn't change how much I love you." She looked at him lovingly, and he almost seemed to be happy, something Terry had not seen in him in his entire life.

"Terry's gonna get a kick out of you." He stated bluntly. She softly kissed him again.

"He is if he comes out from behind that corner and keeps laughing!"

Suddenly they heard a crash from the other room.

" He's rubbed off on her." Thought Terry as he rubbed his side.

He walked down that hall to "finish his homework."


End file.
